Just Call Me Master
by AmonKnight
Summary: Just a one-shot about the person who seems to go unnoticed, but who's always there.


Most of them don't even know my name. Some think I'm Harry, others don't really care. Then, there are the others that do know. But I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. I like to keep things nice and simple, just like this place. The less they know, the better off they are. That's pretty much the story of my life.

I've seen many things in my time. Many things, indeed. And some of the strangest have been inside these walls. It's a quiet little place, but I call it home. Some nights are busy; others, not a soul to be seen. Well, of course, there's always a wondering soul from that building across the street. Almost every night, one in particular seems to stop by.

He's a quiet man, almost reminds me of someone I used to know. He keeps things to himself mostly, but when there's information needed or a question to be answered, he knows where he can come. I do the best that I can. Quite a loyal soul, might I add. But he always seems as if something's troubling him though. Something he's hiding, or perhaps, even trying to run away from. But, that really isn't much of my business now, is it?

There's also that lady friend of his, Miss Touko, who comes here as well. Haven't seen her in quite some time, though. Such a nice woman, though she can be very talkative at times, especially when she's had a bit too much to drink. She used to come in here with Mr. Amon for quite awhile, but she's been absent as of late. Hopefully, she's alright.

Then there's the lady, Miss Karasuma. Quite a pleasant young woman. She too seems as though something's always on her mind, but I guess in their profession, it always is. She's very nice, polite as could be. I tend to catch her on occasion though, starring at the bottom of her empty glass. Possibly wondering if there was anything more than such a lonely life. But, maybe that's why they come here; or possibly, they just want something to drink, eh?

Those two frequent this place more than the others, though. There is the one young lady that comes sometimes, but she doesn't stay as long as the others. Usually in and out for coffee, and that's about it. Always on that mobile phone of hers too. There's something about that one, though. She seems very secretive, in a way. Almost as though she isn't who she seems to be. Then again, are any of us?

And somtimes, when it's time for me to lock up, I tend to feel someone watching me. And sure enough, from that building across the street, there's a young man standing there, watching. He looks so sad, as though he yearns for something. I believe Mr. Amon mentioned his name before, yes, I believe it's Michael. Poor boy, perhaps he's in need of a friend. I wonder why he never comes over here...

There was also another, Miss Katherine. She would come in here from time to time, for a late night drink as well. She was a curious one, that girl. Always asking about one thing or another. Apparently, she asked one question too many. She passed away recently, though. Such a sad case. May her soul rest in peace.

It's a funny thing, being here. I've seen so many come and go, never looking back without another thought. I've been a witness to relations beginning, and relationships ending. Sadly, I too had one end here as well. It was with my son, Yutaka. I tried to help him, I tried to explain and tell him how sorry I was; but unfortunately, he didn't listen. The last time I saw him, he had run out of these doors, never to look back. Last I heard, he was somewhere in America. He'll never know how much I miss him.

It's possible, that he's still never forgiven me over his mother. I too am guilty of that crime. She was beautiful, my Isabella. Perhaps the most beautiful of them all. From her chestnut brown colored hair, to the most crystaline blue eyes you'd ever seen...my Isabella. Sorry, but her name still has the same effect it had on me years ago, when I first heard it.

I was working in a cafe, one almost like this, in Paris. I was studying abroad, drifting from here to there, just trying to make enough to live off of, and she walked in. I was so taken aback, that I completely forgot what I was doing and wound up spilling an expresso all over the counter. Needless to say, that's what got her attention. We started to talk, and she wound up staying until closing time. She was a student at the university, majoring in music. She intrigued me, just to listen to her voice, so soft and gentle, yet so amazingly powerful. She spoke with such emotion, that I must say I became truly captivated.

I walked her back to her dormitory, and asked if I would ever see her again. She responded by giving me a kiss. A gentle peck on the cheek, and then disappeared behind her door. We married two years later. Soon after, Yutaka was born. Things were going as best as they could. She finished college, and I decided to open my own cafe. Things were a bit hard on us at first, but it soon came together.

Yet, in that whole time, I never once mentioned to her what lie beneath my skin. Not until things became apparent in Yutaka. She knew from the minute he was born, that something was not quite right. It was not in his appearance, but in his actions. Even as a child, my son was very quiet and reserved. But she knew that there was something more, some reasoning behind it. And one day, I just couldn't take it anymore. I told her everything, about the powers that lay somewhere deep within my body, about how she was the only one to know, and also, why our son was the way he was.

She was quiet at first, a look of sadness and a bit of surprise, crossing her features. She saw the tears streaming down my face, and I felt her wrap her arms around me. I thought that that would be the end of us, but that's when she told me about her. About how, she too had the blood of a witch flowing through her veins, and how she was afraid to tell me as well. I was so relieved, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. But I soon realized that that weight was now on hers.

Things were quiet for awhile, but I noticed a change in her. I no longer woke up to hear her beautiful voice in the morning, singing softly as she brushed her waist-length hair. Her smiles started to fade, and I could tell what little laughter that did part from her lips, was false. I watched as the light in her eyes slowly began to fizzle out, until one day, there was nothing let but a vast emptiness in them.

Then came the night I had dreaded since the day we met. I had just fallen asleep when I was awakend by a glass breaking and Yutaka crying. Not knowing the circumstances, I ran into his room immediately to find Isabella there, sitting in his rocking chair. Yet, he was still in his bed. Confused, I went over to him to try and comfort him, when the second window in his room burst, letting in a gust of cold air. That's when I knew, that it was too late.

My heart sank as the sudden realization of it all, settled in; Isabella had awoken. I could feel the tears stinging my cheeks as I went over to her. She was still, just rocking back and forth, back and forth. I could feel my heart drop as she put a hand up to my presence, silently signaling to me to come no closer. In the moonlight, I could see the tears on her cheeks as well, staining her pale features, made even more so by the moon. She was crumbling, right before my very eyes. And before I knew it, she was gone, just like that; a bullet shot straight through her heart from one of the few hunters that were waiting outside.

I took Yutaka and ran that night, never looking back. Somehow, we wound up here...

Please forgive me, I've rambled long enough. I still think about her though, everyday infact. But, I guess that's the past, hmm?

I wonder who this could be. Oh, that's right, she must be the new hunter Mr. Amon was talking about. Well, I guess that's enough for now.

Hmm, this one seems rather interesting...

* * *

Author's note- For anyone who doesn't know who this was about; it was about Master Kobari, the owner of Harry's. Just thought I'd settle that in case anyone was wondering. 


End file.
